In various communication networks such as Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, communication terminals receive signals over a multipath channel that varies over time. A receiver designed for such signals typically comprises an adaptive equalizer that attempts to cancel out distorting effects that the multipath channel may cause to the received signal. Such equalizers typically depend on reliable estimation of the underlying multipath channel.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.